Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for wireless communications, and in particular, to a method and an apparatus for quantizing channel state information (CSI) in a wireless communication system.
Description of the Prior Art
As the biggest new technological research and development project launched by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) in recent years, the Long Term Evolution/Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE/LTEA) project takes the Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing/Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDM/FDMA) technology as the core technology, and will be the world's most important wide-area broadband mobile communication system in the future. As is well known, CSI quantization is a key issue in the Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) system; however, although there are many LTE/LTE-A standard versions in the field, all these standard versions fail to well solve the problem of feedback of CSI of various antenna arrays such as cross polarized antenna arrays (CLAs), which hinders further development and implementation of the technology.